A La Cart Grillows Style
by AussieCaskettFan85
Summary: Continues on from My version Dead Doll. Story reposted. If you don't like Grillows then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Follows on after my version of dead doll.

Summary: set three days after Catherine leaves hospital

A/N 2: After reading the story I saw alot of mistakes that I fixed but my computer didn't save them so I take it down and reposted it I hope the computer save the changes this time. Chapter 2 should be up in the next few hours or tomrrow.

**Three days later**

**Catherine's House**

"Mummy I don't want to go to school, I want stay here with you" sitting next to her mum on the bed.

Lindsey and Gil have not left her side sense leaving the hospital three days ago.

"I know sweetheart, but you have to go to school" pulling Lindsey close to her with her good arm.

"But mummy, what if the mean lady comes back and hurts you again"

"Oh honey, the mean lady can't hurt me anymore. Uncle Jim and Aunt Sofia have court her and have made sure she can't hurt me or anyone else again, so why don't you go and get ready for school and I'll be down in a minute to get your breakfast. Kissing her forehead

Catherine slowly got out of bed, when she heard a voice from the door way

"What do you think your doing?"

"I'm going to the bathroom, then I'm going to get dressed and go down to make Lindsey breakfast and launch." walking over to him and giving him a kiss

"I've already done that, so why don't you go back to bed while I take Lindsey to school" kissing her back

"Gil I've been lying in bed doing nothing for the last three days, I'm sick of lying down" going into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

Gil took that as a sign that she was angry, and went back down stairs. Ten minutes later Catherine went down stairs and saw both Lindsey and Gil finishing there breakfast, walking over to him she put her good arm around his shoulder and kissed his forehead.

"Honey, I'm sorry about before I didn't mean to take it out on you. It is just with everything that has happened lately and not been able to doing anything has just made me feel a little crazy. I'm sorry" kissing his forehead

"Its ok sweetheart I know that you've been through a lot the last few days, I would feel the same way if I went through what you did" kissing her as he took Lindsey and his dishes to the sink.

"I'm ready to go Uncle Gil" walking over to mum "Bye mummy, I hope you feel better' kissing and hugging her mother goodbye

"Here you go sweetheart" handing her breakfast

"Thanks" kissing him

"Don't do anything till I get back" kissing her forehead

"Yes sir" giving him a playful salute

"I love you" kissing her again

"I love you too" kissing him back

"I won't belong" walking to the front door

"Ok"

After finishing her breakfast, she went into the lounge room to watch TV when her phone rang.

"Willows"

"Catherine, its Ecklie could you meet me in my office this morning"

" Sure how about in half an hour"

"That will be fine"

She closed her phone and through it on the couch, taking a deep breath she sat slowly down on the couch. Ecklie was the last person she wants to talk to a moment. When Gil came back ten minutes later, he finds her siting there with a worried look on her face.

"Hey honey wants the matter" walking over to her and sitting next to her

"Ecklie rang he wants to see me in his office this morning "resting her head on his shoulder

"Did he say why?"

"He probably wants to talk about us and why we didn't tell him"

"No matter what he says or does there is no way in hell I'm going to give Lindsey and you up. I'll leave the lab if I have to Cath"

"But Gil…."

"No buts Catherine, when Natalie took you my hole world stopped I don't ever want to spend another day without you by my side. Catherine I love you so much, if the only way we can be together is for me to leave the lab then I will and there's no but about it ok"

"I love you too, let's hope it doesn't come to that"

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

I hope you like it , review and tell me what you think and if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

They where sat quietly on the couch, when Gil's phone rang.

"Grissom"

"Hey Grissom, its Nick, Greg and I need your help with our case"

"Nick can't Warrick or Sara help you I'm kind of busy"

"Warrick and Sara are out on a case with Brass, came on Grissom we could really do with your help"

"Ok Nick I'll be there in twenty"

"Well I guess it's time for me to go and face the music" she slowly got up from the couch

"Cath are you sure you don't want me to go with you" getting up for the couch as well

"I'll be fine Gil, besides its sounds like Nick and Greg could really use your help" kissing him

"Ok, I'll drop you off on my way" opening the front door

"Gil I can drive myself" walking out the front door

"Honey your still not a 100" locking the door behind him

_**Outside the lab**_

"Just remember no matter what happens or what Ecklie says or does will never change how much I love you" kissing her

"I know I love you too" kissing him back

"Call me when you've finished"

"Ok" giving him one last kiss

"Good luck" watching her gets out of his truck

Walking down the halls of the crime lab, she could feel everyone eyes on her. Finally reaching Ecklie's office, he waved her in while he was on the phone.

"Grissom, this is the second message I've left, when you get this ring me back please"

"So how do you feel?"

"Getting better still a bit sore"

"How's the arm"

"Broken in two places" wishing he would just get to the point

"You wouldn't happen to know where Grissom is do you"

"No I don't"

"I'm sure you're aware of why I asked you here"

"Yes I do"

"This is a hearing into you're misconducted with supervisor Grissom, which the two of you where having a relationship…."

"Are in a relationship"

"I'm sure you're aware that it's against the rules"

"The rules say that supervisors and csi can't be romantically together, it doesn't say that supervisors and co- supervisors can't be together"

"The rules could easily be changed"

"What do you mean" not liking where this was heading

"You have a choice, you either end the relationship with Grissom or I'll move you to day shift and back to csi level three, those are your choices"

"Then I guess I'll be going to day shift because there's no way in hell I'm ending my relationship with Grissom" getting up and storming out of the office

She walked to her office as fast as she could, so no one could see her tears. Once in the safety of her office, she let the tears run down, walking over to her desk she pick up the phone and rang Gil.

"Grissom"

"Hey honey"

"What happened sweetheart?" he could tell by the sound of her voice that she been crying.

"Ecklie gave me a choice, either I end our relationship or he'll move to day shift and put me back to csi level 3"

"He said what" yelling though the phone." everything is going to be ok Cath, will talk about it more when I get back"

"Ok, I'll be waiting in my office"

"I love you Cath, I promise you everything will be ok, I'll be back at the lab in twenty minutes"

"I love you too, I'll see you in twenty"

_**Catherine's office**_

_**Twenty minutes**_

"Hey sweetheart" closing her office door

"Gil" getting up and walking over to him hugging him the best she could. "Ecklie's been trying to call you"

"I know" kissing her forehead and walked them over to the couch. "What did you tell him after he gave you these choices?"

"I told that I would go to day shift, because there's no way in hell I was going to end things with you" resting her head on his shoulder.

"You sound and look tired, why don't I take you so you can get some rest before Lindsey comes home. While I come back and deal with Ecklie"

"Ok, but promise me you wont do anything stupid Gil" both getting up and walking to the door.

"Cath, I'm not going to let him do this to you, you have work so hard to get to where you are".

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. The next four or five day I'm going to be really busy ,so I'll try and getting the last chapter up if not it should be up Tuesday or Wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Half an hour later**_

"What the hell do you think your doing Conrad" storming into Ecklie's office

"Just the man I wanted to see, ever heard of answering your phone**"**

**"**I was busy"

"With Catherine I suppose"

"That's none of your business Conrad" raising his voice

"Let me guess you're here about your girlfriend?'

"I want her back on night shift as well as co- supervisor now"

"That's not your call Grissom"

"I want Catherine back NOW" raising his voice again

"It's not going to happen, and keep your voice down"

"Then I quit"

"Fine I'll start looking for a supervisor and co supervisor for night shift"

"You really are a bastard Conrad" storming out

After hearing what had happened in Ecklie's office Nick called the team together.

_**Break room**_

"Hey nick, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you when Warrick and Sara get here"

"There here"

The three of them sat around the table wondering what is going on

"Grissom quit"

"WHAT?" the three of them yelled

"Why?" asked Sara

"Because Ecklie moved Catherine to day shift, and dropped her as co-supervisor, so when Grissom asked Ecklie to put Catherine on night, he refused so Grissom turned around and quit"

After talking for a while they all agree on the something, all four of them got up and made there way to Ecklie's office.

"Stokes, Sanders, Sidle, and Brown what can I do for you?"

"We want Grissom and Catherine back"

"Not going to happen, now get back to work"

"We'll go back to work when you restate Catherine and Grissom"

"Where do the hell do you four get off coming in here, demanding I restated them get the hell out of my office, and get back to work" rising his voice

The four of them looked at each and nodded their heads, they were not going to give up out a fight.

"Will leave and go back to work, when Grissom and Catherine do"

_**Mean while Catherine's house**_

Gil quietly made is way upstairs to Catherine's bed, where she was sound asleep, quietly took off his shoes , pants and shit and slipped into bed next to her.

"Gil" she said has she felt hands arm around her waist

"Go back to sleep honey" kissing her shoulder

"No I want to know what happen with Ecklie…please tell me you didn't do anything stupid Gil" moving out of his arms and turned to face him. "Gil"

"I told Ecklie that I want you back on night shift, he refuse so I told him I quit"

"You did want" she shouted, "You love your job"

"Cath honey I love you more then my job, you have worked so hard to get to where you are. I was not going to let Ecklie destroy that. Kissing her forehead

Catherine was about to say thing when Gil's phone rang.

"Grissom"

"Catherine and you my office NOW" Ecklie yelled

"Who was that?"

"Ecklie he want's to see us in his office" both of them getting up and dressed

"Did he say why?"

"No just that he wants us in his office now"

_**Ecklie's office twenty minutes later**_

They walked into the office and were surprised to see Nick, Greg, Sara and Warrick there.

"Arr the love birds are here"

"What's going on?"

"Will these four refuse to work till I restate the both of you, since I don't have the time to look for a new night shift team. I have no choice but to restate you both, if I ever catch the to of you acting un professional I don't care how busy I am, I will fire you both is that understood"

"Yes Conrad"

"As for the four of you, you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will have no problem in fire the lot of you is that understood"

"Yes Ecklie"

"Good now get the hell out of my office and back to work"

They all walked into the break room.

"Guys, Cath and I want to thank you for your support it means a lot to us" holding her hand

"Yeah guys thanks"

"Hey it wouldn't be the some without you, where just happy to have you guys back"

"Grissom Greg and I can handle the rest of the case, you go and be with Catherine"

"Thanks Nick"

"Hey guys the four of us as well as Sofia and Brass are going Go-cart after shift, would you like to come?"

"Sure will met you there"

_**Go- Cart place **_

Before opening the door, Gil pulled Catherine into his arms.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" kissing her

"As much as I love you" kissing him back

They walked over to the track and saw everyone racing, Nick drove over and stopped

"Hey guys where's Lindsey?"

"Lindsey's at a sleep over"

"You want to ride"

"Wish I could"

"What about you Ricky Bobby"

"No thanks I like too watch"

"Ok" and rejoined the group

"You should go"

"Yeah"

"Yeah go kick some butt

"Ok" kissing her

After a few laps, they all gather for a few drinks, a few hours later they all went there separate ways.

_**Catherine's bedroom**_

They layed spooned together in bed.

"I'm so happy that very thing has worked out"

"Me too honey" kissing her shoulder

"I love you so much Gil, I don't know what I would do without you"

"I love you too Cath, you'll never have to find" kissing her

"Goodnight honey" kissing him

"Night sweetheart" kissing her back

__

**THE END**

* * *

I have another story idea that follows this one I'll only post it if you want me to.

Please review and let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading


End file.
